


The Adventures of Pete and Pete and Buffy: The Vampire Slayer

by protector91



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Adventures of Pete & Pete
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover, Gen, Pete and Pete Crossover, Potential Slayers - Freeform, Teenage Little Pete and Nona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protector91/pseuds/protector91
Summary: Wellsville has always been a quirky town. But when Buffy Summers pays a visit to Nona Mecklenberg because of her resemblance to her sister Dawn, everything changes. Now Pete and Pete find themselves in their biggest adventure yet as they fight to put their enemies back in their place, eliminate the school's cream corn supply, and maybe help Buffy save the world along the way.





	The Adventures of Pete and Pete and Buffy: The Vampire Slayer

**For anyone that needs a crash course in The Adventures of Pete and Pete lore, it was a show that aired on Nickelodeon from 1994 to 1996 that followed two brothers that were both named Pete. Michelle Tractenberg, who played Dawn on Buffy, played the character Nona, who debuted in the second season of Pete and Pete and is pretty much the reason this crossover exists. Lol. The show had a very surreal sense of humor and basically ignored logic whenever it could, if rule of funny could be applied. Big Pete narrated the series, so anytime he narrates for the crossover, it will be put in bold. I'll be surprised if this story attracts an audience, but here it goes. Hope you all enjoy this first chapter.**

It all begins on a bright and sunny day in the empty hallways of a High School. Hanging on its walls are three portraits of former students. Big Pete Wrigley walks into view and turns towards the audience.

**This is Wellsville and this is Wellsville High. Once home to legends such as Ellen Hickle, Teddy Foresman, and of course, myself, Pete Wrigley.**

He glances at the three portraits of himself and his friends and gives them a proud look.

**What my friends and I have been up to since graduating is currently not important. What _is_ important is, well, see for yourselves.**

The bell rings and the students of Wellsville High go rushing out the doors of their last class of the day. Then the crowd slowly starts to part revealing two familiar students.

**Say hello to my brother Pete and his best friend Nona. Don't let them being 16.5 now fool you. They haven't changed a bit since you last saw them.**

Something suddenly explodes in the distance and water comes flowing out the teacher's lounge and down the halls making everyone get out of its path save for Little Pete and Nona, who both have mischievous grins on their faces.

"Right on cue," Little Pete chuckles and Nona gives him a high five.

"The exploding toilet never gets old," she compliments.

"Actually," an unfriendly voice interrupts. "If you'd like an unbiased opinion, I'd say the exploding toilet gag is trite and more than a little cliche."

Little Pete and Nona roll their eyes and turn around to see a sinister, and much older, figure standing behind them.

**Let's give a lukewarm welcome to my former arch-enemy, Endless Mike Hellstrom.**

"What do you want Endless Mike?" Little Pete asks.

"Me? Why, to ruin whatever good feelings you currently possess with my presence," he says.

"Shove it up your blowhole, Mike," Nona says.

"Ohh, your girlfriend's got a real mouth on her, Wrigley."

"She's a girl," Little Pete begins.

"And I'm his friend," Nona continues.

"But she's/I'm not my/his girlfriend," they finish simultaneously, which only makes Mike laugh.

"That's what your dear brother said about himself and Ellen, remember?"

"Yeah, and they're still just friends," Little Pete reminds him.

"Oh, give it time, Wrigley."

"Ugh, why are you even still here? Aren't there laws now to prevent lifers like you from existing?"

"As long as a Wrigley walks these halls, I'll always be around," Mike says with a smirk.

**That's what Mike claims, but the true answer is he's an idiot.**

"You just…watch your back. Bye," Mike says and leaves.

"You know something. The Vague Aged Hack has a point, you really _should_ watch your back," another unwelcoming voice from behind the pair says.

**And of course, there's Pit Stain. Wellsville High's top bully, with a gland problem that's only gotten worse since we last saw him.**

Pit Stain snaps his fingers and one of his henchmen unrolls a paper towel and wipes away some of the sweat on his face.

"Thank you, Towel Wipe," he says then looks back at Little Pete.

"Look, you Perspiring Putz, it's the end of the day. Can we do this tomorrow?" Little Pete asks.

"That's Pit Stain!…wait, no my name isn't Pit Stain! It's!…oh, to heck with it. Why don't I let my fist do the talking!" Pit Stain shouts then grabs Little Pete by his neck and pulls his fist back for a punch.

"Fran! No!" Nona orders and Pit Stain freezes at the sound of his real name.

"Oh, Nona, I didn't see you there," he says with a cheeky smile.

"Let him go. Now."

"But…"

"I won't ask again," she says with her arms folded. Pit Stain looks from Nona to Little Pete and back to Nona before giving an angry sigh and shoving Little Pete away from him.

"You're safe now, Wrigley. But mark my words, my sweet angel of an Ex won't always be there to protect your hide."

"Fran," Nona starts.

"No, not another word, my heart," Pit Stain interrupts in a sweet mushy voice. "I know my presence has upset you, so I'll leave. One day, however, I hope we can rekindle what we once had. Ciao," and Pit Stain starts to head off, but stops, and spins around revealing his threatening expression has taken back over. He then points directly at Little Pete. "But remember, you watch your back," he says and leaves.

"I still can't believe you dated that clown," Little Pete says once Pit Stain is out of ear shot.

"You of all people should remember how powerful Spring Fever can be. I'm just glad you were there to snap me out of it."

"What are friends for, Nona."

"Mhm. Now come on, let's get out of here before any more of your enemies decide to grace us with their presence."

"Wrigley!"

"Too late," Nona sighs as the Principal approaches them.

**For those of you that don't remember, this is Principal Kent Schwinger, the most despised Principal in Wellsville history. He used to be the Principal of Wellsville Junior High, but when my brother enrolled in Wellsville High, its Principal's position mysteriously became vacant and Schwinger wasted no time filling it. The students all had their theories about what became of the old Principal, but they learned it was best to keep their mouths shut after the last dozen or so people to voice their concerns got subjected to a 24 hour recorded marathon of the Up With Personal Hygiene Singers' 'Good Hygiene Jamboree'. Those that survived were never the same.**

"Why, good afternoon Principal Schwinger," Little Pete greets.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Mr. Wrigley. You know why I'm here," Schwinger says, barely keeping a lid on his fury.

"Hm, nope, can't think of a reason," Little Pete says with a laugh.

"Perhaps the giant puddle of water from the blown up Teacher's Lounge Bathroom will jog your memory, Mr. Wrigley. I've just about had my fill of you."

"And I've just about had my fill of you accusing me of things with no hard evidence."

"Laugh all you want, Mr. Wrigley, but you'll slip up. Your kind always does."

"I'm one of a kind, thank you very much."

"Right. You just watch your back," he threatens and then leaves.

"Getting told to watch your back three times in the span of 7 minutes. That's gotta be some kind of record," Nona jokes. "You worried?"

"Don't make me laugh. If you ever see me worried about those doofuses, please take me to get my head examined."

"I'll perform the procedure myself. Now then, let's go before," Nona starts to say, but then suddenly gasps and stumbles into a locker.

"Nona! Are you alright!" Little Pete exclaims.

"I-I don't know," she says taking a few deep breaths and tries to pull herself back up.

"Let me help-whoa."

"What is it?" She asks then notices what Little Pete is staring at. "Holy moly," she utters at the sight of the rather large dent her hand put into the locker she stumbled into.

"How did you do that?"

"Again, I don't know. I feel…strange. But not in a bad way," she says staring at her hand. "I can't describe it."

"Let me take you home, and we can try to figure things out from there," Little Pete offers.

"Yeah, home. Home sounds nice," Nona says and the two of them finally leave the school. The drive back to Nona's place is a silent one though with Nona just staring off into space. Once they reach her house, the two of them go straight for Nona's room, Nona being careful as she opens the door, so as to not break the door knob. She takes a seat on her bed, still lost in thought.

"Earth to Nona. You want to talk about it now?" Little Pete asks, waving a hand in her face.

"I wouldn't know where to begin, Pete. It was like pain mixed with euphoria almost."

"Hm, well this started with you putting a dent in a locker. Let's see what else you can do."

"I'm not damaging part of my room, Pete."

"You don't have to wreck anything. How about you try lifting up your bed," he suggests and Nona gives him a nod.

She gets off her bed, grasps it, and begins to lift. It takes a few seconds, but she steadily pulls it off the floor and up to about her neck.

"Holy moly," she gasps and sets it back down.

"Nona, I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say this is the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"You can say that again. We need to set up some tests to determine what else I can do," she says with a smile.

"Way ahead of you."

**They spent the next few hours discussing what could have brought on this unexpected change in Nona. Naturally, all their guesses were completely off base. But they were right, for those precious few hors, this was the coolest thing to ever happen to them. However, when Pete returned home, things took a turn for, not the worst, but certainly the weirder.**

"Mom, dad! You won't believe what happened today," Little Pete says as he steps through the front door.

"What a coincidence, son. You won't believe what happened to your mother either," Little Pete's father replies. Little Pete enters the living room and stops dead in his tracks; his mouth hanging wide open.

"Hi Pete," his mother greets while holding the living room couch, with her husband sitting on it, over her head like it was nothing.

**That was the beginning of a chain of events that would change Wellsville _forever_.**

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
